tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mockery
The Mockery is one of the Ten Gods of Etan, taking domain over Chaos, Cruelty and Murder. It has no words but a common mantra by his more organised worshippers is “''Chaos is Beauty”. ''Its day is the seventh of the week and is known as Mocksday. Mythical History Many races have stories that speak of the Mockery, or the Prince that Was, tales that depict the god as a tragic character that became a monsters. Often the tale projects some aspect of the society that crafts it. The Fallen Prince A common story of the Mockery is that they were once a noble prince, an honourable person that the other gods loved and respected. They cared so much for the peoples of Tolas that seeing them suffer during some great calamity caused the desperate god to try and save them, hoping to travel to the world and walk among them so that he might set an example to them. In most versions of the story the Prince either lives among mortals for years, the corruption in society driving the god mad as they looked upon the horrors that mortals were able to enact upon one another, or the god is corrupted by the mortal world instantly as soon as they leave their domain, the world itself being the source of the corruption. Whatever the truth the god is generally considered to be a terrible entity, capable of wearing a mask of civility that it eagerly casts off when their is an opportunity to spread violence and suffering. Lord of Carrion The Mockery is often attributed with seeding the minds of mortals with terrible thoughts and desires, horrific taboos such as cannibalism, fratricide or incest are blamed upon the Mockery. The Mockery is said to have corrupted many creatures of the world by his actions, warping creatures into chimeras or bizarre fusions of man and beast, luring people to embrace lycanthorpy and vampirism, reveling in the corruption of individuals and whole societies. Patron of Thieves Some of the more benign aspects of the Mockery is their delight in usurping the laws of a society, and while they prefer their followers to embrace absolute decadence and giving in to carnal desires, they do grant boons and power to those that go against the wishes of a society, thieves, rogues, vagabonds and pranksters can worship the Mockery. Even some actors and troubadours that wish to push their craft to the limit can worship the Mockery, hoping to embrace a role fully, to be free from their former lives and become someone else. Aspect The three most common aspects of The Mockery in the pantheon are; *The Mockery of the Fool’s Cap - The first Mockday of the month honours The Mockery in the aspect of the jester or fool, being worshipped by comedians and merrymakers of the world. It is depicted either as a grinning fool or a frowning clown but usually featuring a warped laughing face. *The Mockery of the Overflowing Cup - The second Mocksday of the month honours the injustice of the world where there are those that have plenty and those that have nothing. The Mockery is often depicted as being a fat man lounging on a lavish chair pouring a drink down over his face while starving people bear his weight. *The Mockery of the Bloody Knife - The third and final Mocksday of the month honours the brutality of people, the extraordinary violence that average people are capable of towards one another. The Mockery is depicted as a manically laughing murderer bearing a bloody blade often doing something gruesome or grotesque. Exarchs The Mockery's exarchs who manifested on Tolas during the Divine Era include: * The Giftbearer, a hooded figure who appeared in the city of New Orjer within the Temple of the Three. He promised to grant any gift to those all who asked, with pilgrims traveling from ever further afield to reap this offer. Soon the city of New Orjer came under the control of The Giftbearer and his followers. Category:Deity Category:The Mockery